Dreaming of Love
by Pandora Althea
Summary: Hermione longs for love and will find it in the most unlikely of places, if she can escape the torment and horror that plagues her dreams.


DISCLAIMER:

I don't own any of the characters, all things relatable to the wonderful world of Harry Potter all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Please leave a review; I would love to know what you think so far and where you might like the story to go.

His fingertips lightly grazed the sensitive skin of my back, sending delicious shivers up my spine. The warmth radiating off of the pads of his fingers lingering as he continued stroking my skin. His touch wasn't enough. I needed more. I needed him.

"Hmmmm… Severus," I moaned, arching into his touch, desperate for bodily contact. Especially in more intimate places!

"Shhh… Relax witch," he whispered against my ear. I could feel his tongue tracing the side of my neck, leaving little red marks as he nibbled against the flesh.

Suddenly, he flipped me onto my back, leaning over my slight frame. His head bent down with his hair tickling against my collarbone as his thin lips enclosed around my left breast. His skilled tongue laving across the nipple, bringing it to a hard peak. My back involuntarily arched against him, bringing our bodies closer together.

I could feel him, the sharp outline of his pelvis against mine and the smooth expanse of muscles as I griped his shoulders slowly bringing my hands down along his back to rest on his well-defined ass. His length pressed between our bodies, a molten source of fire as he softly thrust against my stomach, his balls lightly slapping against the flesh of my inner thighs and the apex of my legs. My hands clenched as the pleasure built, leaving crescent like marks in the otherwise perfect skin.

Slowly, his head still down maintaining lip to skin contact he worked his way towards my mouth. Tiny little kisses were showered on my chest and neck as his head made the journey. Stopping to suckle and mark seemingly random places. When his lips crashed down upon mine I felt like I was in heaven. My soft, red lips yielded to his undeniably stronger thin ones as he kissed me. Once, twice, three times in quick succession his lips descended upon mine, before finally staying, licking at my lips with his tongue demanding entry. I parted mine in acceptance, eagerly taking him in as he thrust his tongue into my mouth, eager to explore as my own met his, battling each other for dominance.

While I was distracted, one of his hands had snaked down my chest, giving my right breast a thorough squeeze before continuing its journey down to my stomach, softly stroking the skin. I quivered as he bought his hand to rest lightly against my mound, fingering the neat patch of curls there. My breath hitched as one lone finger slid down, through my slit collecting the moisture that had flooded there. He drew his finger to his mouth staring at me with hooded lust-filled eyes. He slowly took his finger into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste. He sucked my essence clean off of his finger until with a little 'pop' he removed withdrew it.

The atmosphere changed abruptly. Gone was the fiery passionate warmth of the room. Instead it was replaced by a chilling foreboding gloom that settled itself into the pit of my stomach. Severus glanced down at me, with a look that chilled me to the bone. His face was devoid of the lust he had previously shown. Now etched into his eyes was a look so feral, so menacing I shuddered at the promise it showed.

He covered my body with his own, locking me underneath him. I knew I couldn't fight him, my body was far too weak for that and my wand had been thrown somewhere in the crazy commotion of us rushing to rid the other of all clothes, all barriers.

"Hermione…" He breathed out, "I need you. Now!"

And without giving me any time to prepare or even comprehend what he meant, he thrust his full length into me, tearing past my hymen without pause.

'Aaarrrgghhhh…' I screamed as he tore into me. The pain was unbearable, he was too big. Like someone had decided to shove a log of sandpaper deep within my most intimate region. Big, fat tears formed at the corners of my eyes as I scrunched them up, flinching at the stabbing shots of pain radiating from my abused crotch. Somehow, I don't think he even heard my pain-filled scream. He was too far gone and he didn't seem to be slowing down. I blacked out from the searing pain, losing myself into the endless black oblivion.


End file.
